A Rocket's Life dares
by Lily Badens
Summary: This is a group that is widely searched in YT. Time to give some love! Hope you guys enjoy and give us reviews! :D
1. Chapter 1

Payton: *wakes up* yawn...*notices the newspaper* what the heck?!?!

Icey: You just HAD to shout.

Mike: What's wrong?

Payton: This! *shows the news article*

I & M: ARL dares?!?!

-In the fields...-

Misty: Get back here, Jimass!

Jimmy: he-he-he!!

Aqua: Things never change.

Glichy: *cell phone rings*

Sabina: Hey Glich, your phone is ringing.

Glichy: *looks at her phone* Oh My Gosh! We're gonna be late! Let's go everyone!

-Outside somebody's house-

Ally: Of all the things I need to do for her to get out of there...

Emily: *goes outside* Huh? Ooh! *sees a picture of Ambipom* Yey! *gets snatched into a bag* AAH!!

Riku: Quick! Let's go!

Emily: I'm being kidnapped!!!

-Inside the studio-

Ash: Come on! Hurry up!

Bailey: Yeah! We're gonna start any minute now!

Everyone mentioned: *rushes in*

Ally: Here's Emily! *let go of Emily*

Emily: That wasn't very nice!

Sakari: Yeah, but you refused to get out of the house!

Jimmy: Tell me again WHY are we doing this?

Payton: Because!

_~Flashback~_

_MK: So how about it Payton?_

_Tyler: Would you like to do this for the rebellion?_

_Payton: Sure!_

_Miyuki: On the account for everyone?_

_Payton: Yeah! Trust me! They'll all love to!_

_~Flashback ends~_

Glichy: We never agreed to that!

Payton: Oh, you guys didn't?

Mickey: NO!

Paul: Quiet on the set!

Stan: Action!

Payton: Hey there peeps! Welcome to A Rocket's Life dares! Or ARL dares for short!

Misty: Please review and give to us your dares or questions!

Sabina: And if you're wondering who the heck we even are, check out our YouTube website!

Everyone: .com/arocketslife

Ally: Remember to give dares to all of us!! All the people you will see in our site! But for now, give it to us! Payton, Icey, Mike, Ash, Paul, Misty, Aqua, Jimmy, Glichy, Sabina, Emily, Miyuki, Mickey, Sakari, Bailey, MK, Tyler, Miyuki, Stan, Riku, me and Kristin!

Mickey: Um... Kristin isn't here...

Bailey: She will be! But for now...

Riku: GOODBYE!!! HAPPY VIEWING!!

Jimmy: Remember to give us a review or I'll go all Wolf on you out there!


	2. Chapter 2

-Morning-

Payton: Morning peoples!!!

Everyone: *groans*

Sakari: Come on everyone! Keep a happy face!

Everyone: WHATEVER!

Britney: KILL!!! *attacks everyone*

Miyuki: What the corn...?

Charlie: Let's not care about that.

Stan: Hey! The camera's rolling you know!

Emily: I'll read our first letter! *opens letter* It's from MrMissMrs Random!

**Ah Yes! I have seen this on Youtube! Cool. :)**

Tyler: Ha! We're FAY-mous!

Bailey: Shuddup Ty. Continue Emily.

Emily: Okay.

**Author/Authoress: Can you tell me what the pairings are? Then I shall do couple dares, OH! And who hates who around here? Bye! But for now...**

Ash: You have to dress up in a bunny suit and yell about a deep love for =blank=. (You can fill that in, you can make it funny!)

Misty: You have to eat broiled Goldeen. (P.S dont tell her it's Goldeen!)

**Random (Me): =evil grin=**

Paul: Crap...

**=Random(Me) Appears=**

Random: Come on out Riley!

Riley(My Glaceon): Mew! =I'm here!

**Random: Use Ice Fang!**

Riley: =Bites Paul in the happy zone=

Paul: Why me...=falls to the ground=

Everyone: You have to kiss the person you like the most.

Random: Bye Everyone! Until nextime!

Riley: Mew! =Bye!=  


Kristin: Uh... you okay, Paul?

Paul: Does it look like I'm okay?!

Ash: What?! Dress up in a bunny outfit and tell who I love?!

MK: Oh Ashy... *holds up a Buneary outfit*

Ash: AAH!!! You'll never make me! *starts running away*

MK: Get back here coward! *chases Ash around the studio*

Misty: I just came in. What's up?

Mickey: *whistles*

Ally: Here Misty! Breakfast!

Misty: But... I already ate.

Sabina: Just eat it!

Misty: *looks at the food* Uh...what is it anyways? *starts eating the food*

Riku: Broiled Goldeen.

Misty: WHAT?!?! *starts choking*

Jimmy: Aw...You don't like fishy?

Misty: AWEHAORFJDKSCNIGUAIRG!

Jimmy: What?

Aqua: She said, "Shut the heck up, Jimbob!"

Ash: *in a Buneary outfit* this is so embarrassing...

MK: Aw... But you look so adorable in that outfit Ashy! (Not!)

Icey: Now...

Mike: Tell us who you love!

Ash: Um... I love...

**Commercial!**

**Katie: Watch out!**

**Callen: For soon, our boss will own the universe!**

**Katie: For we won't be...**

**K & C: TEAM ROCKET!**

Ash: ...And that's who I love.

Glichy: Crappy commercial!

Jamie: Hey wait! We haven't done yet the last part of this dare!

Aqua: Well then...*kisses Jamie's cheek*

Charlie: Um...Payton?

Payton: Yeah?

Charlie: *kisses Payton*

MK: I'd love to kiss Paul!

Kristin: Hey! He's mine!

Paul: uh...

Sakari: Ashy...*kisses Ash*

Ash: *blushes*

Riku: My crush isn't here...

Everyone: who didn't kiss: Um...

Sabina: Let's just get on with our next dare.

Rose: *appears through the powers of fiction!* I'll be reading that!

Britney: R-Rose? Where did you come from?

Rose: Through the powers of random fiction!

Glichy: Oookay...

Rose: Anyways...This is from Ahiru1.

**OI!! lololol guess who? starts with an "A" and ends with a "qua"! xD Tehe I wanna make an arl fic too but u beat meh to it! LOL anyways I think... someone should go up to a random lady and say "hey baby is that a mirror in ur pants cos I see me in em!" xD have fun wit that one~**

Everyone: *looks at Aqua*

Aqua: What? It could be any Aqua! It IS a popular name you know.

Misty: I say a guy should do this dare.

The boys: *all turn back*

The girls: GET BACK HERE!

-A few minutes after fighting-

Toby: Why me?

The girls: Because!

Stan: How did Toby even get here?

Danny: Through the studio door.

Icey: Hi Donny!

Danny: It's Danny! Not Donny!

Everyone:*pushes Toby outside the studio*

-After a while...-

Toby: *comes back with bruises*

Jimmy: What happened to you?

Toby: I said to a lady what the dare said and she slapped me and called me a pervert. She kept one of those electric zappers and boom! I don't wanna do anything like that anymore!

Bailey: Don't worry Toby. I know what will cheer you up!

Bella: *comes running in* Aww! Is my poor Toby alright?

Toby: I-I'm fine Bella...*blushes*

Ally: Babiedangelshipping!

Riku: On to the next one?

Payton: Yup! Mind if I read it this time?

Mike: Be our guest.

Payton: This is from HinaSoul.

**Lol Riku helped kidnap Emily^_^  
Hmm...I dare everyone to tie up Payton for no reason at all.  
I also dare Jimmy to wear a dress and all the girls have to give him a makeover. Ehh...that's all I can think of.**

Payton: A friend of yours Riku?

Riku: Yeah, let's stick with that!

Payton:*looks again at the dare* Wait a minute! Tie me up?!

Britney: *arrives with rope* Oh paypay...

Payton:*looks at everyone and sees each one holding ropes* Crap! *runs*

-After a struggle in getting Payton-

Payton: NOW can you untie me?

Sakari: The dare doesn't say when we should.

Jimmy: Me? Wear a dress? Then I won't be smexy anymore!

Rose: But you'll be cute!

Jimmy: Don't call me cute!

Misty: I know two people who can help us out! *makes a call*

Lily: *arrives 5 minutes later, together with Lexie*

Lily: Oh Jimmy... *holds up a frilly dress*

Lexie: he-he-he...*holds up a makeup kit*

Jimmy: Oh no!

Lily and Lexie: Quick everyone! Don't let him leave!

Everyone except Payton: *grabs Jimmy*

-A LONG while later-

Miyuki: Smile Jimmy! *takes a snapshot with her camera*

The boys: *ROFL*

The girls: You're so pretty Jimmy!

Jimmy: Grr... You are all gonna die!!

Everyone: AAAH!!!*runs away in chaos*

-Camera falls because of the mayhem-

-Taylor comes in and sees the camera-

Taylor: Uh... I guess it means this is the end for this part of ARL dares. Please don't forget to leave a review on what dare we should do next! Bye!

Jimmy:*in the background* I'm gonna kill all of you!

Misty: JUST TRY!

Taylor: Okay...signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

-Morning-

-Almost everyone's still asleep, sleep talking-

Misty: Yeah toast...

Payton: I'm still tied up...

Paul: Pathetic...

Ash: Pikachu...

Icey: Everyone is weird...

Rose: Team Rocket for the win...

Mike: Everybody stop sleep talking...

Lexie: Why should we...

MK: Because it's annoying...

Tyler: And everyone is talking with one another...

Miyuki: At the same time...

Britney:*was already awake* Yo guys! The mail's here!

Bella: Ooh! Ooh! I wanna read the first mail! Uh...guys?

Jimmy: What the heck... WAKE UP EVERYBODY!!! *blows a horn*

-Everyone wakes up, startled by the sound-

Mike: Oh crap! Payton how long have you been there?

Payton: Since last night. NOBODY UNTIED ME!!!

Paul: Served you right anyways.

Bailey: Anyways...

Lily: Why are you still in a dress Jimmy?

Jimmy: I DUNNO HOW TO TAKE THIS THING OFF!

Bella: uh...eherm? Anyways, this is from MrMissMrs Random:

**HAHAHAHAHA! That was funny!  
**  
**Jimmy: Since you are oh-so-cute (According to everyone, maybe I just want to see this...) as a girl, go outside in the world, and try to get a date DRESSED UP AS A GIRL. ;)**

**Toby and Bella: Here are some tickets to any movie you want to see, have fun!**

**MK and Kristen: Have a lightsaber duel on who Paul gets to take out to dinner!**

**Paul: Do I have a say in this?**

**Random: No.  
**  
**Ta-ta!**

Jimmy: Crap. First I was dared to wear a dress, now I have to date a guy...

Charlie: GAY!

Danny: This will make it less obvious! *places a wig on Jimmy's head*

Emily: Why do you keep a wig?

Danny: ...no reason.

Everyone: NOW GO! GET OUT AND FIND A DATE!

Payton: Uh...guys? What about me? I'm still tied up.

Riku: Oh, right. *unties Payton*

Payton: Thanks.

Sabina: Uh... How will we know if Jimmy really did the dare?

Glichy: Don't worry. I hid a camera!

Mickey: Where?

Glichy: On the end of his sleeves!

Toby: Wow! Free movie tickets for me and Bella?

Bella: Well then, let's go Toby!

MK & Kristin:*given lightsabers*

Kristin: You are going down!

MK: Maybe you're referring to yourself!

-MK and Kristin battle Star Wars style-

Paul: Oookay... Um, let's get on with our next dare?

Miyuki: I'll read it. *snatches the letter from Paul's hands* It's from Play-Play-Player.

**XD awsomee!! lol paytons tied up! anyways...  
i say britney has to climb a tree and shout at the top of her lungs thats shes scared of heights (she really is scared xD)  
and taylor should have dress up in a suit of armour and walk around the town saying "all hail the king! all hail the king! king paul!" (they dont like eachother much xD)  
and ash and paul should have to compete in a double battle against mk and sakari but they have to use eachothers pokemon ^^ (just ash and paul switch xD)  
and... i'll save some for the next chapter ;) lateh!**

Payton: I'm not tied up anymore! See? *waves hands like crazy*

Britney: No! N-not climb a tree! I'm too scared for that!

Taylor: There is NO way I am saying and doing that!

Britney: Hey Taylor...*goes close to Taylor's ear* DO IT OR ELSE YOU DIE!!!!

Taylor: Gah! O-o-okay!

Britney: Good! Now that that's settled... Huh? *notices everyone huddling*

Everyone: *muttering* Okay!

Britney: Uh...something wrong? *brings knight armour for Taylor to wear*

Mickey: Oh nothing. *smirks*

Britney: Hm...There! We're done Taylor!

Taylor: I don't think I can do this, Brit.

Britney: You will and you shall. Or else...YOU DIE!! NOW GET OUT AND SAY IT!

Taylor: Y-yes ma'am! *runs out of the studio*

Everyone: *hears Taylor*

Taylor: *from the outside* All hail the king! All hail the king! King Paul! (Oh god, I'm really regretting this)

Paul: That's good to know.

Ally: Oh please.

Payton: Hey Britty!

Britney: What?

Everyone: *does something crazy to freak Britney out*

Britney: EEK!!! *runs away and ends up on a tree*

Rose: Wow, you were right Payton!

Payton: Of course!

Britney: EEK! Get me down from here! I'm afraid of heights!

Jamie: Well, now that that was over with.

Sakari: Battle against Ash and Paul? No problem!

Ash: But...I have to use Paul's pokemon???

Paul: There's no way I'm using the loser's team.

Ash: What was that?!

Paul: You heard me!

MK: But I'm still beating Kristin up!

Kristin: Not anymore! Hah! I beat you MK! Now I take Paul out to dinner!

MK: Darn it...Okay Sakari, let's battle together!

Sakari: Right!

Paul: I'm not gonna battle with this pathetic loser again.

Ash: Same here.

Stan: But you have to!

Everyone: *in an angry tone, with fiery background behind them* YOU WILL DO THE DARE!!!!

Paul & Ash: Fine... (That was scary)

Rose: *secretly switches Paul's and Ash's teams*

-During the battle-

Ash: C'mon Honchkrow! Use Sky Attack! Why won't you listen?!?!

Paul: Monferno, use Mach Punch! Pathetic!

MK: This is too easy!

Sakari: This will be over in a snap!

Stan: Uh...Looks like the battle's ending?

Jimmy: GAH!!!! *comes running back in the studio*

Aqua: What happened, Jimmy?

Jimmy: Okay, I went out as a girl and ended up getting a date with my best buddy, Josh. And then in the end, he tried kissing me! So I hightailed out of there! *takes off wig*

The girls: *help out Jimmy in taking off the dress*

Jimmy: *in his regular clothes* I'm glad that's over.

Josh: *runs in the studio* Hey guys! Have you happened to see a girl in a frilly dress with brown hair anywhere? Oh, hey Jimmy!

Everyone: NO!

Jimmy: *embarrassed*

Ambi: *appears yet again through the powers of fiction* Whee!~

Ally: Oh em gee! Ambi!

Ambi: Hi Ally! Hi everyone! Ooh! A letter dare! May I read it?

Mike: Sure. Go ahead.

Ambi: It's from Ahiru1!

**omg XD*ten years later*D... Wao. That was fun... xD Toby should feel lucky, the last time anyone tried that dare the woman was a lesbian and hit him with a purse O.o**

**xD anyways... hm hm hm new dares... idk T-T...  
Someone needs to parade around town wearing something embarassing... you decide what xP  
And um... oh yeah! Jimmy needs to go to a daycare center dressed as Barney the dinosaur and call all the kids demons 83 thats all i have.**

Lexie: Wearing something embarrassing huh? Hm...

Britney: Uh...guys? I'm still up this tree and I can't go down!

Icey: Did you hear something?

Charlie: Nope.

Britney: GUYS!!!

Mickey: Can't a girl do it this time? Since most of the boys have been the ones doing the dares.

The boys: YEAH!

The girls: Fine... We say... Riku does the dare!

Riku: Wh-what?! Me?!

Lily: Yes, you! Is there any other Riku in here?

Riku: *looks around*...

Misty: Didn't think so. Now you have to wear...*whispers to Riku*

Riku: EEK! No way!

The girls: YOU HAVE TO! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR YOU LIKE IT!

Riku: Fine...

-A few minutes later...-

-Riku, outside parading around town-

Jun: R-Riku?!?!

Riku: Jun?!?!

Jun: Why are you dressed up like that?! *gives his jacket to Riku*

Riku: I was dared to do so...

Jun: Well that's just wrong. Come on. We'll go to them.

Lexie: Aw...That's so sweet!

Jimmy: *in a Barney outfit* Me and my life... *goes to a daycare center*

**Breaking News!**

**A Purple Dinosaur has wrecked a daycare center of kids here in Pastoria City!**

**We even have live coverage of what it did!**

**Jimmy(XD): You kids are all demons!!!!**

**Kids: *cry***

Everyone: *wide-eyed*

Ash: I'll read our next dare. It's from Scarletmist0!

**hmmm well i thought of a dare XD I dare the boys to kiss their crush XD Also i dare everyone to dress rose and sakari in cupid outfits!XDDD!!!! dressed in !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok one more! I also dare someone to get dressed in a buneary suit and has to do the buneary hp XD**

The boys: uh...*blushes*

-After moments of kisses to each girls they like-

The girls: Oh wow...*oblivious and all faint*

Paul: Just kissing them makes them all do that?!

Charlie: Love is a weird thing. And stupid. Ask Cupid.

Toby: We're back from watching a movie!

Bella: What happened to the girls? *reads the dare* Oh...

Tyler: We can't dress Rose and Sakari up like that! Not while they're unconscious!

Bella: Don't worry. I'll dress them up. *carries Rose and Sakari*

Jamie: Wow, you're strong.

Bella: Thank you! *dresses Rose and Sakari as cupids*

Paul: Speaking of dressing up... *smirks at Ash*

Ash: No way! I'm not going to dress up as a Buneary again! I did that last chapter! *smiles at Paul*

Paul: No way!

The boys: YES WAY!

-A few fights later with Paul-

Paul: Gr...

Everyone: NOW DO THE BUNEARY HOP!

Paul: Fine... *does the Buneary hop around the studio*

Everyone:*ROFL*

Danny: *crying from laughter* I can't contain myself, hahaha! I'll read the next dare! It's...It's from Wolf-Boy-123!! Hahahaha! *ROFL at Paul*

**Great Lils :P Hey can I place a dare? its for meh own character Jimmy**

**I dare Jimmy to eat the heads off of weedle or caterpie**

**Lolz XD**

**--Jimmy (P.S. GREAT JOB XP)**

Everyone: Okay, we're good now.

Paul: Gr...

Jimmy: I'm back from terrorizing! *takes off Barney costume*

Rose and Sakari: Wait a minute! Why are we in a cupid outfit?!

Bella:*goes on with her life*

Miyuki: EEK!!!! Caterpie! EEK!!!! Weedle! *faints*

Ambi: Bugitis much?

Sabina: Oh yeah, Jimms...

Emily: The dare says you have to...

Jimmy: Have to what?

Payton: Why can't you guys just say it straight? You have to eat the heads off of a Weedle OR Caterpie.

Jimmy: If you want, I'll eat both their heads off.

Everyone: EW!!!

Jimmy: *gets the Caterpie and Weddle*

_**Discretion is advised...**_

_**ARL commercial!**_

_**Payton: Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring! Banana phone!**_

_**Misty: Yeah toast!**_

_**Sabina: Fear my awesomeness!**_

_**Paul: You're pathetic.**_

_**Riku: Noooo way!**_

_**Everyone has a say here in...**_

_**A ROCKET'S LIFE!**_

_**Are YOU one of us?**_

Britney: Ew Jimmy! That was just plain disgusting!

Lily: I think I'm gonna barf... *runs away*

Miyuki: *eye twitch*

Aqua: Gross! Bye! Remember to give a review dare!


	4. Chapter 4

_For this chapter, more new members come in! Whoo!!_

-Morning...AGAIN-

Torchic: Cock-a-doodle... *explodes*

Sabina:*holding up a gun while sleeping* Shut up, Torchic...

Naku: *comes in the studio* Uh... Hello? Is there anyone in here? I have today's mail...

El: Just place it there, Naku. *points to a tree*

Naku: Why would anyone plant a tree inside a studio? *hands the mail to El*

El:*shrugs* I dunno. Maybe they're environmentalists perhaps? *gives it to the tree*

Britney: *gets the letters from the tree*

Naku: Uh...S-s-since when d-d-did t-t-trees h-h-have hands?

El: No idea. *looks at the rest* isn't it supposed to be time when they get up? *blows a horn*

Everyone: *wakes up*

Britney: Flying mail!

Naku: You guys sure have a lot of mail here...

Mike: Let me read the first one! It's from MrMissMrs Random!

**Random (Me): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROFL! X1,0! =Pointing at Paul=**

=calms down= Yes, love can make people do crazy things...

Kaman (From another universe): Observe=Kisses Random=

Random: =Blushing so much she faints=

Kaman: Oh man! Random!

Random: =Lala land=

Okay...NOW ON WITH THE DARES!

Jimmy: Just a little advice, you shall never get a girlfriend if you eat bugs.

Paul: So how was your date? =innocently asks=

Paul: =Points at me= People like you make my life a living hell.

Kaman: =Seething=

Kristen: So how was the date to you?

Ash: Dress up in a maids outfit and be all the girls slaves!

Well, bye!

Jimmy: I know that. But the dare told me to do so.

Kristin: Our date was just so romantic...*daydreams*

Paul: Please. It wasn't THAT special...*blushes*

MK: Grr...

Ash: Not the maid outfit! Not again! And I don't wanna be the girls' slaves! Especially to... *gulps at MK and Rose*

MK & Rose: *smirks evilly*

Ally, Misty & Sakari: Please Ash! For us? *makes a cute face*

Ash: ...Fine.

The Girls: Hooray!

Britney: Uh...guys? I'm still up this tree!

Icey: You guys heard something?

Charlie: Next to Toby's wails in front of Bailey, nope. Nothing.

Toby: I'm not wailing! I'm complaining!

Bailey: What's the diff with that?

Ash: *in a maid outfit* This is so embarrassing...

Miyuki: *takes a picture* Smile!

Paul: he-he-he...

Taylor: Nice one, Ashy-boy... *smirks*

Ash: Don't call me that!

The girls: *drags Ash away from Taylor and begin bossing him around*

Josh: While the girls boss Ash, I'll read the next letter from Starpop!

**Lol I loved it Lily! Maybe I'll make the comic... xD I alredy drew Jimmy in a dress, I'll post it up later~ **

Jimmy: What?! This is humiliating...

Josh: Okay... anyways...****

Hmm a dare huh.. I dare Misty to jump off a cliff higher than rnet!! 

**  
umm.. and lets see.. since Rose and Sakari are in Cupid outfits... Let them shoot arrows (real ones) **

**Blindfolded! lol xD Wells thats wat I got now~**

Misty: Ooh! Jumping off cliffs!

El: Are you crazy, Misty?

Misty: If the world's crazy, then yes! *runs out of the studio*

El: M-Misty! Wait up! *chases Misty*

Ally & Ambi: Crazyshipping!

Rose: Oh yeah, I forgot that we were still wearing Cupid outfits.

Sakari: Archery Time! *puts on a blindfold together with Rose*

Everyone: AAH!! RUN AWAY! *runs off*

-After a few shots and misses...-

Ash: Ouch... *got hit by Rose's arrow on the back*

Danny: I LIVE! *got hit everywhere*

Jamie: Wow, Danny. It's amazing you aren't even bleeding.

Emily: Whatevs.

Lexie: Time to read the next! It's from uh... How do I say this?

Paul: *whispers to Lexie*

Lexie: Oh, okay. It's from BlechBlechBlechYOUNOKNOWME!

**Great dares! I dare Jimmy to run around in his underwear around town and he has to workout so he**

**looks muscular and he has to run away from cops after making them mad XD LOL! And I dare lily to**

**shout to the worl who she likes but she has to do it wearing a frilly pink hearts dress because jimmy got robbed in that dare especially with the barney suit. THATS ALL!**

Jimmy: Wh-what?? I can do the "making the cops mad" thing, but run around in my underwear?

Everyone: O.O

Misty: *comes back exhausted* I'M BACK!

Naku: Why are you shouting?

Misty: BECAUSE!

El: Stop it! I'm next to you!

Misty: SORRY!

Jimmy: Guess I have to do the dare...

**Commercial Time!**

**Sabina: Cookies!**

**  
Misty: Yeah!**

**Sabina: Now, who would like a cookie?**

**Everyone: *shouts like crazy***

**Misty: Well, you can't!**

**  
Everyone: *rampages***

**Sabina: DIE!! *kills everyone except Misty with a gun***

**Misty: Morale?**

**Sabina: Never get in the way of me and MY cookies!**

**Misty: Ahem?**

**Sabina: Fine. OUR cookies.**

**Misty: Good.**

**Sabina & Misty: Yey Cookies!**

**-Commercial ends-**

Glichy: That was a completely random commercial...

Payton: At least we didn't see Jimmy doing that... You know... *shudders*

Lily: *wearing a pink frilly dress with hearts*

Tyler: I've never seen you in a dress before...

Lily: I only wear dresses at contests...

Miyuki: *quickly calls on her phone* Hey Jimmy, get back here. *makes another call* Yo Red! Get in the studio now! I don't care! Just get here NOW!

Jimmy: *comes running in with his jacket on* I was still making the cops angry! Oh well. They were angry enough anyways.

Kristin: Okay...Just please put your pants on, pup.

Lily: Oh gosh, I'm supposed to say who I like? *is given a microphone* Why do I need this?

MK: To shout who you like to the whole world of course!

Everyone: Now, shout it!

Lily: I like... I LIKE XANDR!!!!

Xandr: *was at the studio doors* *blushing* Oh...

Lily: X-Xandr??? *blushes*

Xandr: Miyuki t-told me to come...

Miyuki: Teehee!

Rose: Then that means I get Jimmy!

Lily: *runs*

Xandr: Uh...

Jun: While these two get over it, I'm gonna read the next dare. From WeekendLongPremierz!

**Hello! Since figure it is so Fun to make fun of Jimmy I dare him to go on a date with a random girl in**

**the group and he has to say all these mushy gushy gichigichi goo stuff! LOL AND HE HAS TO PAY FOR DINNER FOR THAT DATE! LOL! Thats All... Also He has to say: "I LOVE YOU" ATleast once**

**And Jimmy cant go on a date with someone he likes! It has to be no one he has a crush on LOL! XD**

Aqua: Why is it Jimmy always being dared?

Jimmy: Because I'm awesome!

Everyone: GET A LIFE!

The boys: *push Jimmy out of the studio*

Britney: *still on the tree* Wait a minute! You haven't set him up yet!

Stan: Actually, we did.

Britney: *astonished*

Ally: With whom?

El: With Tricia.

Nina: *rushes in and chokes El* You idiot! She's only 10 years old!

El: I...I knew...that...

Nina: *let go* You're a dumb excuse for an older brother to Tricia!

Jimmy: *comes back with Tricia slapping his back* I can't believe you set me up with her!

Tricia: Nina! Jimmy said to me that he loves me!

Nina: Blame El for that.

Tricia: *shouts to Jimmy* YOU STOLE MY BANANAS!

Jimmy: I did NOT steal your bananas! Got it?

Mickey: Uh... This one's from Mithos-kun.

**This was PLAIN funny xD MAKE TYLER DO A DARE NOW!**

Payton: Think up of a dare for Tyler, eh? Hm...

Tyler: It's bad when Payton does all the thinking.

Riku: Why so?

Tyler: Because!

Payton: *starts running towards Tyler with hands up* Survive my tickles! Don't dare laugh!

Tyler: OMG! AAAH!!! *runs away*

Xandr: Weird. Let's get on with the next one. From Play-Play-Player.

**lawl!! XD thats was totally awsome!! wait... did brit ever get out of the tree? O.o lawl ok lets see...**

*evil grin* this time Misty and El have to... to... ooh! =O she has to dress up as the opposite sex and get a date with some one XD  
Taylor and Ash have to act like each other (lol xD)  
Payton and Britney have to have a blinking contest ^^ ok thats all! XD

Britney: I didn't get off the tree!! And I'm still here!

Misty: I didn't get that dare.

El: Neither did I.

Emily: It just means dress up as your opposite genders and date someone!

El & Misty: Oh. Okay.

Bella: This is gonna be a weird result.

-After a short crossdress...-

Ally: Wow! I can barely recognise you there!

Danny: *infatuated by El* Can we go on a date?

El: WH-what? O-okay...

Misty: That was awkward...

Ambi: Misty, let's go on a date too! *drags Misty*

Misty: Whoa!

Ash & Taylor: Act like each other? As if!

Taylor: Ash is all like, "I'm gonna be a Pokemon master!" But then, you call THAT training?

Ash: Well then, at least I wasn't stuck as a spirit guiding a girl! "Well, your dad's kind and..." blah, blah, blah! That's all you ever even say to Brit!

Taylor: It's better than losing in battles all the time!

Ash: Oh, better than being yelled at?

-Insults attack-

Payton: *stares at Britney*

Britney: *stares at Payton*

Lily: This is gonna take a while...

Everyone: mhm...

Miyuki: And finally, from BB-Bell Bottoms! *Ash and Taylor fighting in a cloud of dust in the background*

**lawl XD britney was ignored!! =O the poor baby!! lol ok here's mah dares!**

**  
Bella should dress up as a guy and go on a date with Charlie XD**

**  
Toby should dress up like a girl and go up to a girl and say that mirror line what was it?... oh yeah! Is**

**there a mirror in your pants? Cuz i can see me in them!! Lol**

**  
Mike should... i dunno XD *goes to ask someone a totally awsome dare* got it!! he should walk around the town being all freaky and saying stuff like: Your totally bosom-ful *eye twitch* XD**

**  
lesse see... oh yeah! Lily should find a blow up shark pool toy and run around the town with mike saying: Dun-na... Dun-na... Dun-na Dun-na Dun-na!! XD**

Ok i'll save some for the next one XD great job lily!!

Bella: Easy as pie! *quickly dresses up as a boy*

Naku: Pie! -w-

Bella: Hey Charlie! Let's go out!

Charlie: Say what?

Riku: You heard her! Er, him! *pushes both out of the studio*

Toby: Not the saying again! Now, do it as a girl? No way!

Emily: Oh, but you must Toby. You must. *brings out a wig and a dress*

Toby: Meep.

-After a few struggles, Toby is pushed out of the studio as a girl-

Mike: Be weird huh? *starts walking out of the studio* You're totally bosom-ful!

Everyone: *eye twitch*

Lily: *blows up a shark pool toy* That was fun! Now to join Mike! *runs after Mike* Dun-na! Dun-na! Dun-na!

Jimmy: Weird...

Xandr: Too weird if you ask me...

Jimmy & Xandr: *look at each other then turns heads away*

Britney: GET ME DOWN FROM THIS FREAKING TREE!

Taylor & Ash: *still fighting in the cloud of dust that they got near the tree and collapsed.*

Britney: *falls off the tree* AAAH!!! *lands on Taylor and Ash* Thanks guys!

T & A: *swirly eyes*

Britney: That's it for today's dares!

Toby: *comes back running in, being chased by a mad person* AAAH!!! GOODBYE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

-A few minutes before taping began-

Charlie: *teasing Toby...AGAIN*

Toby: *clinging to Bailey* Mommy! Charlie's teasing me again!

Bailey: I'm not your mother.

Payton: Come on Charlie. Give your brother a break.

Nina: *chasing El* Get back here Elliot Mason! I'm going to STRANGLE you!

El: Not again Nina!

Ash: *muttering under his breath* Taylor's such a...

Taylor: *looks away from Ash and mutters* Why is he even here? He's such a loser...

Miyuki: Aw... Why won't you two stay next to each other?

Lily: *blushes* Does it matter if I don't want to?

Xandr: *blushes also* Yeah, what she said.

Aqua: Jamie! *hugs Jamie*

Jamie: *hugs Aqua back* Morning Aqua.

Icey: Hey Donny! We need maintenance help here!

Danny: The name's Danny! Not Donny!

Sabina and Glichy: YEAH TOAST!

Misty: Don't you guys continue or I'll run all the way to Canada!

Stan: Everyone here?

Paul: Where's Jimmy?

Jimmy: *from above* Up here!

Everyone: *looks up*

Rose: H-How did you get up there?

Jimmy: I sleepwalked.

Stan: All the way up to the ceiling, bro?

Jimmy: Don't forget! I have wolf abilities! *loses grip and falls**lands on Naku*

Naku: *eye colour becomes black* Why is it that whenever you fall, you ALWAYS fall on top of me?!

Jimmy: Because you're comfy.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Elli: *comes in the studio with mail* Mail's here! Mail's here! I'm the mailbox from Blue's Clues!

Emily: Hey Elli! Wanna stay with us for a while?

Elli: Sure! This will be fun!

Mickey: Cam's rolling!

Riku: Heys everyone! Welcome to ARL dares!

Everyone: *cheers & applauds*

Tyler: We're glad to say that we are now on the 5th chapter of this fanfic.

Tricia: And we wouldn't have done it if it weren't for you guys!

Everyone: *cheers & applauds even louder*

Britney: Well then, let's start. Shall we?

MK: Our first mail is coming from Scarletmist0.

**...**

**...**

**\\****I dare sabina,elli(glichys chara), and misty to act like the three stooges or the three musketeers XDDD**

**I dare Tyler and emily to go on a date :)**

**I dare Naku to dress up as hannah montana :) ( i hate hannah montana XDDD) You should make misty try and kill naku because misty might think she is Hannah montana**

**I dare lily and xandr kiss :D**

**Ok last dare!!!! XD I dare kristin and payton to dress up as hansel and grettle XD**

Sabina: Stooges?

Elli: I only know musketeers.

Misty: Well then, we shall act like the three musketeers!

Sabina & Elli: Huzzah! *brings out swords and hands another one to Misty*

Elli: All together!

S, M & E: All for one, and one for all! Huzzah! *raises swords in the air*

Emily: Go on a date with Tyler? No problem!

Tyler: So what? It's just a date. *looks at Emily* Well then, let's go!

Emily: Okay! *walks outside the studio together with Tyler*

Naku: Dress up as Hannah Montana? That's too easy. *wears a blonde wig and acts all rock star-like*

Misty: H-Hannah Montana? Grr... *starts charging to Naku, still holding the sword*

Naku: Yikes! *runs away*

Misty: GET BACK HERE HANNAH!

Lily & Xandr: *look at each other, then looks away, blushing*

Everyone: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Lily: *moves closer beside Xandr*

Xandr: *blushes harder*

Josh: *throws a banana peel underneath Lily's foot*

Lily: Whoa! *trips*

Xandr: *catches Lily* You okay?

Lily: Y-yeah... I'm f-fine. *blushes*

Bailey: *pushes Lily closer to Xandr*

Lily: *accidentally kisses Xandr*

Xandr: *blushes really red*

Lily: *quickly breaks away, embarrassed* I'm sorry...

Xandr: It's alright...

Everyone: Emeraldshipping!

Kristin: I'll be Gretel! *wears a fluffy dress of some sort and braids hair*

Payton: Then I will be Hansel! *dresses up in a boy Scottish outfit and hides her hair inside the hat*

Rose: Let's go for the next dare! It's from the one and only... MrMissMrs Random!

Mike: A loyal reviewer of ours!  
**  
Wow...FUNNY!**

**Time for the dares!**

**Josh: Do you have a fettish for boys dressed up as girls or something?**

**Taylor: Here is an Ash Voodoo doll! Have fun! ;)**

**Xandr: So how are you enjoying the weirdness?**

**Jimmy: I have a sad truth to tell you...you are not very awesome... And why**

**are you getting so many dares? BECAUSE IT'S FUN TO TORTURE YA!**

**Sabina: =Puppy-dog eyes= Can I have a cookie?**

**Well, that is all! Bye!**

**P.S To the Authoress, thanks for the PM you sent me! Seeya!  
**  
Josh: No I don't. What made you say that?

Jimmy: *whistles*

Taylor: Oh! I've always wanted one of these! *smiles evilly at Ash*

MK, Rose & Paul: Hey! Let us too!

Ash: Oh hell, no.

Taylor: *starts pricking the Ash voodoo doll with needles*

Ash: Ouch! That really stung! *feels like he's being pricked*

MK & Paul: *throws the doll away* Go long, Taylor!

Ash: *gets thrown out of the window* Whoa!

Taylor: *chases out of the studio* Give me back the voodoo doll!

Ally & Sakari: Aw... poor Ashy! *cries chibi style*

Xandr: The world is weird, we are weird... So, it's not bad. Not bad at all. Although the weirdness factor can be a bit... off-track.

Jimmy: You're just saying that I'm not awesome because you're jealous!

Everyone: *eye roll*

Miyuki: Actually, Random is right to say that it IS fun to torture you.

Everyone: *nods in agreement*

Lexie: You're probably out of all the ARL members, the person who gets the most number of tortures.

Jimmy: Gee thanks, Lexie.

Lexie: No problem!

Sabina: Well, maybe just one cookie... *gives Random a cookie*

Random: Yey! *eats the cookie* It's so delicious!

Sabina: I know right?

Jun: Time for the next dares! Coming from BB-Bell Bottoms!

**xD ahahahaha! stupid mike xD ok here's a couple more:**

**Mike and Payton: Dress up in you bathing suits and find a puddle and act like**

**youre drowning~!**

**Bella: Find a pail of water and pour it on charlie's head (he's scared of**

**water right O.o like danny?)**

**Charlie and Toby: Time for some brotherly bonding *pushes up fake glasses***

**Act like eachother for 10 mins!!**

**lol ok XD thats all! cant wait for the next one!!**

Mike: Okay. *in his swimming trunks*

Payton: Whee! Swimming in a little puddle! *in her bathing suit*

-Outside the studio...-

Mike & Payton: Help! Save us! We're drowning!

Xavier: *passes by* Are you guys crazy or something?

Payton: Yes. Yes we are, Xavier.

Xavier: Oh, okay. *enters the studio*

Bella: *gets a pail of water**says in a singsong voice* Oh Charlie...

Charlie: Oh My God! Water! AAAH!!! *runs crazily around the studio*

Bella: Get back here, coward! *chases Charlie*

Charlie: *hides behind Danny* Danny, cover me!

Danny: *sees Bella holding a pail of water* W-Water?! OMG! AAAH!!! *runs away*

Charlie: H-Hey! Danny! Don't leave me with that crazy woman! *Hurriedly follows Danny*

Bella: Hooray! Twice the fun! *starts running faster in chasing both Charlie and Danny*

-After a whole hour... (Don't those three take a break from running?)-

Bella: Finally*pant*...caught...*pant* not only Charlie... *pant* but also...*pant* Danny.

Charlie & Danny: I hate water... *both terribly soaked*

Toby: Act like Charlie for 10 minutes? As if they're just asking me to watch out for an Ursaring when it's asleep!

Ambi: What does that mean?

Toby: I don't know. But anyways... *acts all hyper and gay* Hey everyone! I'm Charlie Turner and I love Payton! I'm afraid of water! AAAH!!!

Everyone: O.O

Charlie: Two can play at that game! *acts shy and teary* *sniff* I-I'm Toby Turner... and I only keep two pokemon *cries* WAAH! Charlie's teasing me again! Mommy!

Riku: Nice... Let's get on with the next dare!

Ally: From Play-Play-Player! Play!!! Whee!~ Ambipom!

**lol xD that was totally awsome lily!! ok here's my awsome dares of awsomness!  
**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ... o.o**

**Taylor: act evil =D i know you can do it! you have an evil sister for gawd's**

**sakes!! *OMG SPOILERS!! DX***

**Emily: Has to get a fake gun and go around sticking it up to peoples heads**

**and threatning them that she'll shoot if the dont give her a doughnut xD**

**Britney: (says oh crap. T_T last time they made me climb a tree! what now!!)**

**lol She has to bleach her hair white and then dye it blue like mikes with red**

**streaks!!**

**... ooh! Xander: has to take a blow up dolphin and lily's shark and go into a**

**puddle and play! =D**

**lol thats all ;D gotta save my awsomness for the next chapt!**

Taylor: Act evil? Uh... Wait! I have a sister?

MK, Britney, Emily, Misty & Ally: I didn't know that!

Nina: Fangirls much?

El: Look who's talking...

Taylor: I guess that won't be hard. I AM evil to Ash.

Ash: Oh please.

Taylor: Silence, minion!

Ash: Since when was I your minion?

Taylor: Since now! Now bow down before me or your Pikachu will perish!

Ash: No! Not my best buddy! *bows down to Taylor*

Taylor: Wow! I'm doing such a good job!

Ash: *whimpers*

Paul: Why can't the loser always be like this?

MK & Rose: YEAH!

Emily: *is given a fake gun* Thanks Wa...

Sabina: *brings out her own gun* Dare say his name and you're in for a lot of trouble.

Emily: O-okay... *runs out of the studio making a riot*

Xavier: 3...

Tricia: 2...

Sakari: 1...

-Everyone outside screams in terror-

Emily: *from outside* I'll kill you all if you don't give me doughnuts!

Payton: The sweet sound of terror!

Britney: *eye roll*

Icey, Riku, Mickey & Stan: *sneaks behind Britney with a vat of bleach*

Miyuki: *eyes grow big in amazement*

Britney: Hm? What are you staring at Miyuki?

Miyuki: *quickly runs away*

Britney: Huh? *turns around*

Jun: Flygon, use protect on Britney! But don't protect her hair!

Britney: KYAAAH!!! *hair gets bleached*

Josh: Why a VAT?

Mickey: We...We uh...We just get in the zone.

Britney: WAAH! White hair!

Ambi: You're OLD!

Naku: *has a bottle of blue hair dye* Who has a brush?

Sakari: Here you go! *hands over to Naku her brush*

Naku: Thanks! *goes to Britney* Now hold still...

Britney: *about to walk away*

Sabina & Misty: Oh no you don't, Britney! *both grab Britney's hands and tie it to a chair*

Naku: This will only take a sec! I promise!

-A few seconds later-

Mickey: Wow! That WAS fast!

Naku: *bows down* Thank you! You're too kind!

Britney: *has blue hair* Oh gosh...

Mike: Blue so does not look good on you.

Rose: Time for highlights!~ *holds a small bottle of red hair dye*

MK: Hold still Brit...*holds a fine-toothed brush and dips it into the red hair dye bottle*

-Another few seconds later...-

Britney: *now has blue hair & red streaks*

Josh: I have to say that it's not bad, Britney!

Kristin: Not bad at all!

Xandr: Wait, what? Okay, I seriously didn't get that dare.

Lily: Get a blow up dolphin and shark? Huh? That doesn't make any sense.

Josh: Um...I think she means that Xandr must get an inflated dolphin while Lily must get an inflated Shark.

L & X: Oh, why didn't she just say so? *runs off*

Elli: Wait a minute. How'd you know she was a girl?

Josh: Man's intuition!

Mike: BROCK ALERT! EVERYONE EVASIVE ACTION!

Everyone: *brings out a Croagunk and a Bonsly* Croagunk, Poison Jab! Bonsly, use Double Edge!

Josh: Oh crap. *gets hit by Poison Jab and Double Edge* Now I know how Brock feels...*faints to the floor*

-Outside, everyone can hear giggles and laughs-

Sakari: Who's that coming from?

Payton: *outside with Mike* It's coming from Lily and Xandr!

Mike: *outside with Payton* They're playing in the puddle!

Ambi: Aw... Isn't that sweet?

Rose: I wish Jimmy and I are like that...

Jimmy: *blushes* This is from Mithos-kun.

***explodes*Okay okay Payton dare.I dare Payton to go on a tree wait 50 seconds then fall into a hole.:3**

Payton: *rushes back in with her regular clothes* I'm an Aipom! *quickly climbs up a tree*

Sabina: 50 seconds starts...now!

Icey: Come on!

Aqua: Let's get digging!

Jamie: Do you think it will be okay?

Danny: Don't worry! After all, this IS Payton we're talking about.

Kristin: *looks at Poketch* 5...4...3...2...1! Payton! Fall!

Payton: *jumps from the tree & falls into the hole* This hole is too deep!

Aqua: I TOLD you not to make the hole too deep! But noo...you two just HAD to make it deeper!

Icey: Now how are we gonna get Payton out of there?

A & I: YOU BOYS THINK OF THAT!

Danny & Jamie: *ashamed*

Sabina: This next dare is coming from Littlemisscool1.

**OMG! These dares are so funneh! Time for Emily to do something! Lets see now. Emily goes on a blind date with Waluigi! And Ally! You shall dress up as Ash  
and go out with MK. But what about Jimmy? I know! I want him to act like a monkey and save Brittney but then ties her up to the same tree and makes her eats  
100 bananas! I think I did enough damage for now...**

Everyone: NOT WALUIGI!

Tyler: What is this? Mario Bros? This group is P-O-K-E-M-O-N! Not some people going around castles just to save a freaking princess who was named after a fruit!

Sakari: You tell 'em! But... we still have to do the dare...

Emily: *comes back in* What's up?

Riku: *whistles*

Sabina: Hm? Did you say something?

Lexie: *making a call* Hello? Yeah. I need to talk to him, NOW. Hey there. Do you have any plans for today? Good, so can you... great. Bye. *ends call*

Emily: Who was that?

Glichy: *drags Emily* Come on...

Emily: Whoa! *gets dragged away out of the studio*

Lily: *comes back in* Let me guess? The Wa-dude dare?

Payton: Yup...

Kristin: Why does she like that guy anyways?

Ally: *dresses up as Ash*

MK: *mistaken Ally for Ash* GRRR!! ASH YOU ARE PATHETIC!

Ally: That hurt...

Ash: Uh, MK? I'm over here!

MK: Huh? *sees Ash* But if YOU'RE Ash, then who's...

Ally: *grabs MK's hand* Come on. We're going out.

Paul: That was... surreal.

Taylor: Even know what that means, Paul?

Paul: Nope.

Miyuki: It means... GET A DICTIONARY AND EAT IT, MORON! *stuffs a dictionary into Paul's mouth*

Xandr, Lily and El: Not again! *grabs Miyuki away from Paul*

Miyuki: LET ME AT 'IM!

Ash: mmph....*bursts into laughter*

Josh: Wow...

Jimmy: *acts like a monkey*

Britney: Save me? Why? I'm not in danger.

Payton: *finally gets out of the hole and pushes Britney in* Now you are!

Jimmy: *rescues Britney* I saved you!

Britney: Thanks Jimmy...

Jimmy: *brings Britney to a tree and ties her up* Time for the bananas!*brings out 100 bananas*

Tricia: Hey! Those are MY bananas! So you DID steal them!

Jimmy: Uh... *quickly makes Britney eat the 100 bananas*

Britney: Ow... my stomach aches...

Naku: How did she even survive eating that many bananas?

Jimmy: *unties Britney and brings her down*

Tricia: JIMMY SPARKZ! .! *brings out a bazooka and attacks Jimmy*

Jimmy: *runs away*

Charlie: Wow...

Toby: Double wow. Here's our next dare! Coming from eleanorose123.

...

...

...

**'kay first, you're a genius for the ARL dares! I love reading them!**

Nina: Hooray! The authoress is a genius!

Toby: Can I continue?

Nina: Oops. Sorry, go ahead.

**Second, I don't have a account so I'll giving you my dare here ^_^**

**"You guys are hilarious! Sorry Jimmy that you got all those dares, so I'll give you a break! But as for Danny....DANNY! I DARE YOU TO EAT MEOWTH FOOD WHILE DANCING TO CARAMELLDANCEN! Oh Rose~ You didn't think I'd show YOU mercy right? ROSE! I DARE YOU TO KISS ASH ON DA CHEEK! XD I am SOOOO evil. Oh, but after you can to whatever you want to him after MK ties him up to Britney's tree! *Sigh* I'm done...FOR NOW! BUT I'LL BE BACK! YOU CAN BET I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU GUYS! MUHAHAHAH!**

**This has been shown by Eleanorose123's evil side."**

Xavier: *in a scary voice* Eleanorose123 will be back for us...

Everyone: O.O

Danny: Eat Meowth food while Caramelldansen? At the same time? Is that right?

Rose: Sounds like it! If Paul was able to survive walking while trying to get the dictionary out of his mouth, then why can't you?

Paul: *can be seen trying to get the dictionary out of his mouth while walking*

Danny: But...where DO we get Meowth food?

Ash: Here! *brings out Meowth food*

Danny: *gulps and eats it* Blech! They taste horrible!

Jamie: Hey, why aren't you Caramelldansen?

Danny: Great...*dances to caramelldansen*

Misty: OMG! *ROFL*

The boys: *can't stop laughing*

The girls: *stares at Danny, wide-eyed*

Rose: Kiss Ash? NO WAY! I'd rather kiss the devil!

Everyone: O.O;

Lily: Sorry Rose, but...*pushes Rose to Ash with her foot*

Rose: *accidentally kisses Ash*

Ash: *breaks away from Rose* O.O

Rose: Ew!!! I really regret doing that! *immediately ties Ash to a tree* Torture time!

MK: *comes back into the studio with Ally* My "let's-get-back-at-Ash" senses were tingling. Let's go torture!

Ash: Oh crap!

MK & Rose: *tortures Ash with evilness*

Naku: That was...weird... *shakes head* Okay, and finally, our last dare is coming from glichymissingno.

**First, Britney has to climb an apple tree 5 feet high. Then, Danny has to shout in the microphone who likes in a microphone like Lily did only wearing something humiliating.**

Britney: Great. Now why is it always me? I am NOT, I repeat, am NOT going to climb a 5 feet tall apple tree!

Taylor: YOU WILL AND YOU SHALL, BRITNEY TAYLOR! OR ELSE I AM GOING TO TELL ON YOU TO YOUR FATHER!

Britney: But my dad's already gone!

Taylor: Don't forget, I used to guide him. And I can CONTACT with him.

Britney: Meep. *quickly climbs a 5 feet apple tree* Now how do I get down?

Taylor: I dunno. Figure that on your own *goes on with his life*

Britney: Why that no good...

Danny: WHAT?!?!

Jamie: brings out a Skitty outfit* Here, this is humiliating enough.

Icey & Misty: *giggles*

Danny: *whimpers then puts on the Skitty outfit**is given a microphone*

Mike: Now...tell us who you like!

Danny: Um... I LIKE ELLI! *blushes*

Elli: *blushes*

Kristin: Well, that's all the time we have for today! See you in the next chapter!

Stan: Goodbye!

Jun & Riku: And don't forget to R&R!

Lexie: Do it or else!

Everyone: Buh-bye!


	6. Chapter 6Finally Snaps

**Note: I'm Kristine and Mara is another character made up, an angel to be exact. Both don't belong to ARL but are the authors of this dare. END NOTE**

_Behind the scenes time...~_

Kristine:*smirk*And YOU thought that I was never gonna continue it!

Mara: Fine! I believe you! But why take so long?

Kristine: Craziest dares + very new obsessions + Season 2 coming + lack of inspiration + School = No Idea what to do.

Mara: Oh, please...

Kristine: And besides! The dares are defying the laws of....almost everything!

Mara: *eye roll*

Kristine: At least be happy I'm still doing this!

Mara: Can you just get on with it?!?!

Kristine: Fine, fine...okay here we go...

*Morning*

Everyone:*doesn't bother to wake up*

*The authoress plays 'PopiPo Juice'*

Song: Popipopipo PopiPo! Popipopipo PopiPo! Popipopipo PopiPo...

Sabina: Make it stop!

Tricia: So annoying!

The rest: *still refuses to wake up*

Aqua:*realizing the song* Oh crap...

Song: POPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*makes an ear shattering noise*

Everyone: GAH! We're awake! Just stop that!

Ran:*delivering the mail and isn't bothered* Mail time! Huh? What's the matter?

Mickey: Make the music stop! Just make it stop!

Ran: Oh. *throws a knife at the speaker and it explodes*

(Kristine: THAT WAS SO EXPENSIVE I'LL LET YOU KNOW!)

Misty: Wow, we're saved...

Jamie: Anyways...*runs to the camera* we're on the air!

Charlie: Good morning people of the world and all who inhabit it! It's time for another chapter of...

Toby and Bella:*blows on trumpets*

Charlie: ...ARL Dares!

Everyone:*cheers*

Kristin: May we start with our first mail?

El: This one's from...what the heck of a name is this? It's from someone named....

Xandr: As a matter of fact, I do wanna know who.

**My identity ish a secret... Im in arl SO I MUST KILL YOU ALL! o.o; wut...**

Everyone: *looks at each other and backs away*

El:*coughs* Let's continue, shall we?

**Ok i dare naku and jimmy to... BE IN A BOXING MATCH AGAINST PAYTON AND MIKE! THEY CANT STOP UNTIL THEY WIN! Ph and for jimmy... You must give a piggy back ride to every girl who wants you to... Nevermind I want chu to carry**

Sakari

Riku

payton

Lexie

**  
rose**

And Miyuki

Im in the mood to keep daring chu...

EAT 100 BURGERS IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES

DRESS UP LIKE A UNICORN XD!

AMD UH... FLIRT WITH EVERYONE! INCLUDING BOYS! HAHAHAH XD! THATS ALL FOR NOW!  


Jimmy: DRAT! And I thought I was safe for a while from dares!

Naku:*gives Jimmy boxing gloves* Well, what can you do? This is for ARL's publicity.

Mike and Payton: COME ON!

Emily: Round 1!

Ally: FIGHT!

_After 12 straight rounds of boxing_

Glichy: And...we have our winners! Naku and Jimmy!

Everyone: YAY!

Tricia: *smiles evilly*But it's not yet finished! Jimmy has to do ALL the dares!

Jimmy: I hate my life...

Lily: We know you do!

Jimmy: Can't I just do the eating first?

Britney: I suppose it wouldn't hurt...

Payton: 5 minute timer starts...now!

_After 4 ½ minutes..._

MK: Who knew you could finish all those burgers in 4 minutes and 30 seconds?

Jimmy: ...

Elli: Whatever. Let's make this a bit quick.

Bailey: Huh? What do you mean?

Elli: Well, he has to carry all the girls that he is requested to right? Then why not make him carry them all at the same time?

Britney: That seems impossi- *cut by Payton*

Payton: That's a great idea! Sakari! Riku! Lexie! Rose! Miyuki! Ride on to Jimmy while Taylor forces him to wear this unicorn outfit!

Taylor: *forcing Jimmy to wear the unicorn outfit* aren't you so cute? *teasing Jimmy while pinching his cheeks*

Jimmy: Gr...

Sakari, Riku, Payton, Lexie, Rose and Miyuki: *all rides on Jimmy's back*

Ran: *sweat drop* Now I KNOW why we've been cancelled for a few months. It defies all logic!

Jimmy:*flirts with everyone while giving a piggyback ride to all 6 girls*

Sabina: This might take a while...Anyways, here's our next dare! This one is coming from HinaSoul.

**Yet another good chapter Lily^^ I have A LOT OF DARES!...(btw great job you remembered jun had a flygon^^)**

Anyway, I dare Riku to summon Raikou and Ho-oh with her necklace so they could fly/run around and chase

Jun, since you really haven't had a dare yet, I dare you to dress up in Riku's outfit(Yes the one that shows your belly XD) and run around the studio saying, "I'm so pretty, so so pretty, so pretty and witty and gay!"

Oh yeah, I also dare everyone who hates Ash to be locked in a small sound-proof glass box with him for 10 minutes. After they get out, they have to be handcuffed to him.

Okay...I now feel bad for Jun so now everyone has to switch clothes with the people they like and run around town. Boys gotta

(Josh is gonna be happy XD)

Josh: Why would I be so happy?

Everyone: *cross dresses and runs around town*

Kristine:*comes out of her hiding place* we so need to round them up and bring 'em back in...

Mara: On it! *glides out of the studio*

Kristine: This really WILL take a while. *calls someone* Hello? Master Hand, sir? Yeah, we kind of have a problem down here. Can you...along with...and...Thanks a bunch!

Master Hand and Crazy Hand:*appears in to the studio, crushing some of the ARL members in their palms*

Kristine: Not too hard! I need them to help me make a living with this fic! *rubs forehead in frustration*

Mara:*flies in, holding more ARL members*

Kristine: Thanks Mara! Thanks MH and CH! I really owe you guys one!

MH & CH:*drops everyone and leaves*

Kristine: *confronts everyone* Maybe you guys should continue the dare...NOW!

Everyone: Yes ma'am!

Kristine and Mara:*leaves*

Riku:*holds her necklace up* Raikou and Ho-oh! I summon thee! Thoust annoy thath people in ye nearby town! *add special thunder effects and sound*

Icey: Was it really necessary to do that?

Riku: No, but it's fun!

Jun: *already wearing Riku's outfit* Here goes my pride...*runs around the studio, in a gay manner*I'm so pretty, so so pretty, so pretty and witty and gay!

Riku: Now that's just insulting!

Paul: N-no way!

Rose: You've got to be kidding!

MK: Stay inside a box with **ASH**?!

Casey: For 10 minutes!

Naku: Thank you for stating the obvious.

Lexie: Well then, if you refuse to get in the box...

Sakari: We'll just bring the box to you!

Miyuki: *quickly handcuffs the Ash-haters to Ash*

Bailey: *slams them inside the glass sound-proof box*

Mike: Timer starts...now!

Charlie: Wow...I can't hear them, but I know Ash is dead by now.

Ambi: Time for the next dare! This one is coming from Random-Leafy-Spirit.

Tricia: How can you be so calm despite seeing that Ash is gonna get trampled in 3...2...1...? *the glass box breaks and Ash tries running away*

Taylor: You're not getting away!

Ash: Why must I be so miserable???

Ambi: ....I dunno.

**HAHAHAHA YES! I LOVE THIS!  
I just started...er...watching this today. ^^ It's totally epic and I love it~**

Now, for the dare. I'll start neutral at first. X3

Mr.--wait, why don't I know his last name? How come the only last names we know are Snap, Ketchum, and Waterflower? It gets on my nerves, dangit!—Paul must--I repeat, MUST--got out with Meredith, my awesome random character who has a big crush on him. ^^ Yay go awesomeness! Meredith will be available for other dares after this if people so choose~

(*whispers to Paul* Meredith doesn't like ham and goes gaga over Weavile. Hope that helps you.)

Have fun with Raya! ^^

Aqua: *removes the handcuffs*

Paul: Uh...

MK: Gr...

Paul: Well, at least I know what pokemon NOT to bring.

Meredith:*barges in the studio* OH MY GOD! PAUL!!!!!!

Paul: Um...Meredith? Would you...like to go out with me?

Meredith: Yes! I would! Let's go! *goes out of the studio with Paul*

Mike: Why not? She seems nice.

MK: Fine. But if she pulls one move on MY Paul...Ooh, she's going DOWN!

Ash: Um...this one is from Starpop.

**This just get funnier and funnier xD**

I guess Jimmeh tourturing Is the main of this whole story so I'm gonna cut him for slack.. (means he's not awsome for awhile!)

MK draw out 3 random names from a bucket having all the peeps of ARL, and do this dare:

1st dare of the first person to get drawed out has to gset wedgies from the other 2 people drawed out xDD

Hmm.. Taylor! Read a Huge book eva in the history of books!! (wow that must be tourturing) xD

Emily~ I want you to expirement sometin for me.. Try to catch anyone you want in ARL inside a pokeball! ( I always wanted to do that!!~

Well.. Thats what I have right now.. KK! Taylor good luck with Ash!!

Jimmy: Even if I'm not dared, I'm still awesome no matter which way you look!

Ran: Uh-huh, sure you are.

MK: *has a big bucket with everyone's names in it* Okay....our 1st person is...*draws out a name* Danny!

Danny: NO!!!!

MK: And our 2nd and 3rd people are...*draws out 2 more names* Misty and Tyler!

Misty and Tyler: hehehe...

Tyler: *grabs Danny*

Misty:*gives Danny the most painful wedgie yet*

Danny: *screams like a little girl*

Ash: Ouch...

Taylor: The...biggest book ever...in the history of books? *turns around and sees the most humongous book ever*

The girls:*chorus*_~the most humongous book in all its humongousness!_

Taylor:*gets squashed by the humongous book*

Mickey: Oooh...That's gonna leave a mark.

Emily: Go pokeballs! *throws pokeballs at everyone*

Everyone: IT'S RAINING POKEBALLS! RUN!!!! *no one gets caught*

(Kristine: This so reminds me of the time when Red was trying to catch Pit. Classic.)

Rose: This one's from Littlemisscool1. Ouch! Hey stop that!

**FUNNEH! I must say that... Crish hasn't done anything! I'll fix that! You must jump in a lake looking for treasure and if you find some, you must give it to me! And Glitchy! You must go to Texas, go to Sea World at San Antonio, and then beat my record of riding the Sleel Eel 70 times in one day! (That fact is actully true) Hm Payton! You must walk through 100 spiderwebs with spiders in them. =) Now what next? Jimmy! You must put your hair in an Afro and start to disco with Ally! I'll be back for more but for the meantime everyone gets to dress up as their boyfriends! Ok that's all for now.**

Miyuki: S-swim? *blushes*

Lily: Sheesh! Just do it for crying out loud!

Miyuki: Fine. *runs to the Pacific ocean and dives*

_After 2 hours_

Xavier: I think she found Atlantis.

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Glichy: I'm too lazy. Maybe next time? I'm not the kind of person who likes travelling.

Payton: No problemo! *does the dare with ease*

Jimmy: Aw man!

Ally: Disco?

Jimmy and Ally: *think of each other doing the dare* Eww! No way!

Ambi: I think they just did the dare.

Lexie: Please no more cross dressing!

Tricia: We kinda had enough. But, it's our job. Next up, it's from MrMissMrs Random.

**Yummy..it's like heaven in my mouth! =Remebering eating the cookie=**

Now on with the dares!

Miyuki: Yay! I have found a fellow Paul torturer! :D

Random: =Appears, and has two light sabers= Join me in making Paul's life a living h-e double hockysticks!

Miyuki: Okay! =Grabs the light saber, then both grin evilly at Paul=

Paul: Crap...

Danny: You get to have surf lessons! You shall take them in the cold, Artic waters off of Alaska!

MK, Rose, Taylor, and Paul: Here is a pinata of Ash. It even makes sounds when you whack it!

Kyra and Luke (Two of my OC's): Random? What the heck are you doing?

Random: Torturing characters from ARL.

Kyra: One of those people is daddy!

Random: YAH! SPOILERS! (These two are the main characters from my new fic Tyron League Challenge.)

ok thats all i got XD later!

Danny: I...may not make it...*faints*

Jamie: Screw this! Let's just throw him to the surfing lessons!

The boys: *all throw Danny to Alaska*

MK, Rose and Taylor: *grins evilly at the Ash piñata *

Rose: If only Paul were here...

M, R & T: *didn't manage to hit the piñata but on purpose**Now aiming for the real Ash*

Ash: AAAH!!!! *runs away* I AM NOT FULL OF SWEETS! AAHHH!!!!

Icey: Wait, wait, wait. One of the members is a father? No way...

Britney: Let's just continue on shall we?

Naku: Coming from Play-Play-Player!

**omg poor brit!! XD ok lessee...**

Icey ~ Go outside and act like its freezing out! =D (my awsomness has died! DX)

Payton Rose and Britney ~ Dress up like the Jo Bros and sing Burnin Up! XD (ok its back!)

Toby and Paul/Charlie and Ash ~ Have a Double Battle. Using the woman you loves Pokemon! XD

Britney ~ Get out of the tree XD Youre freakin the same height as it!!

ok thats all the awsomness for now XD

Icey: Eh? Okay...*goes outside and acts like it's freezing* W-w-w-wow...I-i-it's f-f-freezing out h-h-here...

*A sudden snowstorm came*

Icey: G-g-great. N-n-now I'm r-r-really c-c-cold...

Payton: We are the Jo SIS!

P, R, and B: *sings Burnin' Up*

Fangirls: *squeal*

Xavier: What the-?

Paul: I'm back.

MK: *inspects Paul*

Paul: What are you doing that for?

MK: To see if that girl left a mark on you.

Xandr: Anyways... *hands Charlie Payton's team, Toby Bella's, Paul MK's and Ash Sakari's*

Josh: Okay, let the tag team battle begin!

Glichy: *dragging a wet Miyuki* Found her washed ashore.

Miyuki: *coughing*

Elli: Does that mean she took Ariel's place in the Little Mermaid?

Emily: *sweat drop*

Ran: Um...let's just go to the next shall we? It's from BB-Bell Bottoms.

**OMG! =D my dare was spectacular!! XD**

El and Nina - Tell each other that you love them =D You ARE related after all ;D

Tricia and Jimmy - Yell at them for being too nice!

Everyone - *DUN DUN DAH~* Have a Paintball battle! =D

El: *puppy eyes* I wuv you dear sister!*in his mind* _Not!_

Nina: *sparkly eyes* I love you too brother! *in her mind*_As if!_

Jimmy: It's pretty obvious they're faking it.

Tricia: Uh-huh.

J & T: Both of you! Stop being too nice!

Mickey: *readies the paintball guns*

Everyone: FIRE AT WILL!! *shoots one another with Paintballs*

Kristine: *looks at the mess of the studio* Aw...if this keeps up, this will plummet down our ratings! And the budget will increase because of the damage done tro this studio!

Mara: Maybe...we could re-enact the scene with these dolls of them I found! *holds up a bunch of dolls that look like the ARL members*

Kristine: Great idea! *holds up a doll of Britney and makes an impersonating voice of her* Now we have this next dare from eleanorose123!

**I'm back~ Time for more dares! RIKU! JAMIE! I DARE YOU BOTH TO STAND ON YOUR HEADS FOR AN HOUR WITHOUT FALLING! XAVIER! I DARE YOU TO WATCH THE ENTIRE MY LITTLE PONY SERIES! AND IF YOU SPEAK, YOU MUST START ALL OVER AGAIN! 'kay, see you next chapter maybe.**

Mara: *impersonating Riku* That shouldn't be a problem! *places the Riku doll upside down and balancing it on a wall*

Kristine: *places the Jamie doll upside down and balances it on a wall*

R & J: *suddenly turned upside down* What in the...?

Kristine: *glares at Mara* Mara... Where exactly did you get these dolls?!?!

Mara: Uh...from this fortune teller's shop.

Kristine: Darn it! *punches fist to the table with the dolls, the table vibrates*

Everyone except Riku and Jamie: *drops to the ground*

Bella: Muahahahaha! *ties Xavier to a chair and forces him to watch My Little Pony* And remember, you mustn't speak unless you want to watch it all over!

Xavier: *shuts his mouth while watching in horror* *in his mind* _Too much...pink and girly stuff! _*faints*

Rose: Is that allowed?

Josh: I...guess?

Kristin: *shakes head* I haven't been able to talk for some time.

Ally: Hello?! Same here! **I'M** introducing next! This one's from PikablueVoltTackle.

**...**

**Glichy here! XD (You probably already knew that though..) Anyways, I'mma put my Dares of Doom here since I dun have an account on**

Yeah I don't have an account on so I'mma just PM you my Dares of Doom XD

First Dare~ Sabina needs to poke Jimmy with a sharp stick for

1 hour, no breaks (She's gonna have a field day with this XD)

Second Dare~ Ash needs to torture Taylor, Rose, & MK for 2 hours

Last Dare~ Sakari, Miyuki, & Naku need to walk around town singing "Jingle Bells" & "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" while wearing bunny costumes XD

Sabina: *has a metal stick already sharpened*

Lily: Where did you get that?

*flashback*

Sabina: *seen with a sword, fashioning it into a sharp stick*

*end flashback*

Sabina: I don't recall. *starts poking Jimmy with the stick*

Jimmy: If that thing passes through my head, you're toast.

Ash: FINALLY! I GET TO GET BACK AT THEM!!! *evil laugh as if he was possessed by the King of Pokelantis*

M, R & T: *gulps*

*room turns pitch black*

Danny: Hey! Who turned off the lights???

*lights turn back on**Ash, Rose, MK and Taylor are gone*

Paul: Good thing I wasn't there.

Stan: Hey, where's Naku, Sakari and Miyuki?

Everyone: *hears terrible singing of Jingle Bells and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star*

Kristin: You HAD to ask.

Tyler: And finally, our last dare from Mithos-kun.

**You guys never DID get Payton outta the hole XD**

Dare timez

I dare Emily to tell Danny she loves him and Danny to kiss her lips then run off into the Hole with I dare chu to become supah Emily dress as a Hippe and then wear stupid Color ful Underwear AND Colorful Lips.I dare Jimmy to CLIMB up a tree for 3 and make Emily kiss every boy she sees

Emily: Love you Danny! *kisses him in the lips and runs off into the hole where Payton fell in last episode*

Payton: _ ~ I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!~ _*dramatically flies to the sky*

Charlie: How did that even happen? O_O

Lily: Harsh choice of word in the dare for Emily...

Ally: She doesn't HAVE to do the dare. This is merely becoming abusive for the characters!

Jimmy: *hesitates and climbs up a tree*

Emily: HOW DOES THAT PERSON EXPECT ME TO KISS EVERYBODY I SEE IF I'M IN A HOLE?!?

Britney: *sigh* I guess this is the end of the 6th.

Everyone: BYE!!

Mara: That was one hectic episode.

Kristine: You're telling me. The dares defy all forces of logic and physics, plus most of the people sending the dares are merely using the chance to abuse a character they despise.

Mara: Guys please! Yeah you! I'm pointing at you, the person who's gonna give a review for this! When you're gonna comment up here in a dare for these guys, please don't use foul words like stupid and such. Don't you know how hurtful that is to the person who owns the character?

Kristine: And also make your dares sensible enough! You won't imagine how much hair I'm pulling out just by thinking of what they should do at that dare! That's why I just finished it just now! Sure some will make it funny, but please! I'm not saying all of them do, but I just noticed that majority of them are like that.

Mara: ... And this makes it more complicated.

Kristine: I don't think we'll make it to the 7th episode though, all because of this late appearance. It's losing popularity fast. All that I'm saying right now is real as I'm writing this. Don't think that it's just for the cause of this fanfic. I'm getting sick and tired of the things becoming less sensible and unkind by the minute. Forgive for my rudeness, but this has gone too far. I can't take much more of it! It's good that some have manners when giving the dare, but the rest are just out of borders. Please give respect to me and to them as well. And my head hurts just by writing this much.

Mara: That's all.

_~Hope you enjoyed. If you were outraged by my rant and were just about to give a dare, don't place it anymore if it is to accuse me. I may not take it. ~_


End file.
